In certain types of manufacturing facilities, particularly those involving particulate products, it is necessary to fill the containers with the products prior to the labeling procedure. As a result of this sequence, it is often difficult, particularly in a continuous process, to sufficiently clean the container for accommodating a gummed label, or other type of labeling, involving an adhesive. Because of the nature of the product, the particulate material tends to adhere to the exterior surfaces of the container. The accumulation of this material can be to such an extent that it interferes with the adhesive action between the container surface and the label. In production facilities involving this type of packaging, efforts have been made to clean the surface of the container and eliminate the impediment between the adhesive on the label and the clean surface of the container. Otherwise, the label may eventually peel off partially or entirely creating an unseemly and unacceptable product to the ultimate consumer.
Methods and apparatus for attempting to remove particulate matter have included rotary brushes in conjunction with moving air through the environment where the cleaning operation occurs. Often these brushes are tightly packed, relatively stiff bristle devices rotating at relatively high rates of speed. As a result, substantial friction may occur as the brushes engage the container as well as turbulence and dispersion of the particulate material throughout the environment even if it were removed from the container. Blowing air across the container similarly disperses the particulate material throughout the atmosphere and, may not necessarily be productive in removing the particulate material in the vicinity of the container.
Particulate removal operation such as that described above, has not been completely productive. Rather, a certain amount of particulate remains in the environment and on the container hindering the application of the labels. Applicant's invention has overcome many of the problems discussed above. The invention described herein utilizes a vacuum system in conjunction with relatively slow moving soft bristle brushes to effect a wiping action. In addition, an ionizing air flow is utilized to create a neutral environment. The cooperation of these elements produces an environment where substantially all of the particulate matter on the surface of the container can be removed to create a surface which will readily accommodate the label without the problems discussed above.
The invention removes dry product residue from the outside surface of containers after they have been filled and as they move along a continuous path for subsequent labeling, and other cartoning functions. In this system, a high force low volume vacuum, in conjunction with the rotary brushes are utilized as the containers move along a straight path past the brushes for wiping action of the surface of which is to be cleaned and/or labeled.
To achieve the proper cleaning conditions, there are a number of basic functions which are accomplished, including the maintenance of the container in a controlled manner for proper action by the brushes and other elements of the controlled environment; controlling the static electricity within the cleaning environment; disturbing the bond between product particles and the container wall surface within an electrically neutralized environment and removing the collected products from the wiping brushes and from the container surfaces.
To insure that each container is operated on in a controlled manner, each is removed from a plurality containers in controlled manner, moved past the brushes at a predetermined rate of speed, and positioned for proper wiping motion by the brushes. This is accomplished in the invention through a timing screw and adjustable guide. The timing screw in cooperation with the guide, engages the container and moves it past a series of brushes at the requisite rate of speed. The containers are engaged by other elements of the apparatus and moved by the screw such that they constantly rotate as they are moved past the brushes. This facilitates the entire container being wiped free of the particulate matter.
Particularly containers made from synthetic materials as they travel along a continuous path develop static charges. The particulate matter used in filling each container also develops such charges resulting in an attraction between themselves and the surface of the container. The invention described herein, to facilitate removal of the particulate matter, creates electrically neutral environment in the vicinity of the containers. An ion atmosphere is created to providing a source of ions of either charge which can neutralize the container, the product particles, the conveyor, and all the other elements within the cleaning environment. A source of air at a relatively low volume and velocity rate provides a relatively constant flow of ionized air over the containers and other elements of the apparatus in the environment where the cleaning operation takes place.
The creation of the neutral atmosphere in and of itself, may not be sufficient to cause the particles to remove themselves from the surface of the container. A physical force is utilized in conjunction with this environment to remove particles remaining on the surface of the container even though the electrical bonds have been neutralized. Wiping brushes arranged in series adjacent to the continuous path of the containers engage the containers of the container walls traps and collects a high percentage of the particulate matter. Other particles which are not collected by the brushes fall into areas of the conveyor machine where they will not interact with the passing containers but can be removed at a later time.
In addition to the functions discussed above, there is provided a system to continuously and permanently remove the collected particles from the cleaning environment. A high suction force low volume vacuum cleaning system is directed through a vacuum manifold and an adjustable vacuum tube to remove the particulate matter from the brushes and other areas of the environment. The openings, or inlets, through the tubes to the vacuum manifold are located in close proximity to the brushes but at a position, remote from that of the containers. This reduces turbulence and enhances removal of the particulate matter from the cleaning environment.
The above has been a brief discussion of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the invention. Additional advantages will be readily perceived from the detailed discussion of the preferred embodiment which follows.